The aforementioned machines are known as machine tools with “rod kinematics”. The advantage of such machine tools equipped with rod kinematics as compared with machine tools equipped with normal cross slides resides in the simple construction of the machines with rod kinematics. When cross slides are used, the outlay for each cross slide increases, since the first axis has to accommodate the weight of the following axes. This results in correspondingly large, voluminous machine tools, which require relatively large drives in order to accelerate the large masses in an acceptable time. As opposed to this concept, in machine tools with rod kinematics, each rod arrangement is in principle dimensioned to be the same, since these do not have to absorb any loads among themselves. This results in a correspondingly low outlay for the implementation of the various degrees of freedom, and the mass decreases, as a result of which the drive can also be dimensioned to be simpler, since with lighter drives the same acceleration can be achieved with lower masses.
In this case, the positioning of the spindle is carried out by means of an appropriate position of the slides on appropriate guides. However, the result may then be that the position of the spindle deviates from the desired position, for example because of the development of heat in the tool spindle and/or the rods or as a result of fabrication tolerances during production of the machine.
It is an object of the present invention to improve a machine tool as described at the beginning to the effect that the machine tool also operates as exactly as possible during operation.